in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Corvus Aves
Personality Corby is a curious creature that hides said curiosity behind a guise of aloofness. When given the chance to learn, she picks up things incredibly fast and prides herself in various accomplishments. While she has learned a great deal about hominids over her years, there are still times when she misinterprets people. On such example why confusion occurs is because she places a great deal of value on body language and tone whereas people tend to rely on the words they use. Her own vocabulary is usually limited because she sees no reason to substitute one word for another. However, there are occasions when she will speak with almost courtly grace if it serves her purpose. She is a loyal creature but will only remain so if that loyalty is returned. History Corby used to have a simple life. All she had to do was watch out for the members of her murder, feast on the bountiful bodies strewn about thanks to the war, and on rare occasions, drive out intruding corvids. Those days were always remembered fondly by her. Everything changed when she found herself trapped in a cage that looked like it had been meant for much larger prey. For a full day she attempted to escape and she was getting close to squeezing herself through the bars when her captor came. He was an old man that did not appear to be pleased with his catch. Waiting for the killing blow, she was surprised when he took her from the cage and snapped a tiny manacle and chain around her left leg. Try as she might to escape, that metal cord kept her bound to the man as easily as a bear trap holds a rabbit. For years he used her as a messenger and servant. Then, one day out of the blue, he performed a powerful bout of sorcery that transformed her into a hominid form. It was abominably hard for her to grow accustomed to this new shape but she adapted and in time, she learned to speak and do things and humans did. Still, she longed to be a raven again. The old man was growing weak with age and she had begun to pester him to turn her back. Not a week later, he died without warning and she, who had been expecting his magic to disappear with his life, was still hominid. She began to search for a way to go back to her previous form and in doing so, found the Crownless King. He promised her that he would fix her so long as she served him. What a massive lie that was and it is a lie that has yet remained a secret to Corby. Powers & Weapons While not precisely a power, she is capable of consuming meat and various foods that have gone spoiled. This ability is a remnant of her true form and has saved her from starvation time and time again. She also is extremely gifted at traveling through unpleasant storm with little damage to herself or the messages she often has to carry. Of course, truly awful weather such as sleet, tornadoes, ect. will force her to seek shelter unless she fancies the idea of her wings being ripped off. She is extremely agile and relies on her speed to, more often than not, escape from battle. Fighting isn't something she's the best at but she certainly knows how. Corby keeps a small dagger on her at all times although her favored weapon is a spear, due to its reach and versatile capabilities in the air. However, when fighting with the spear, she cannot fly as often because of its weight. Other Theme Song Recent Events Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Mutants